Songs of Arda Marred
by Ithilwen of Himring
Summary: A Silmarillion-based sonnet cycle
1. Cradle Song

Songs of Arda Marred

By Ithilwen

The following collection of seven related sonnets (in a very loose meter)is based on episodes in the Silmarillion

Cradle Song

Varda's stars, bright mobiles, hang

Suspended over crib of earth,

Water softly flowing sang –

Rejoicing at the Children's birth.

But innocence will quickly fade – 

The forest sounds with cries of fear,

Looming threat infests the shade,

Snatching those who stray too near.

Terrified, the young ones cling

To firelight warm; the Night they curse.

Then from the West a horn does ring –

Angelic Hunter on immortal horse.

An epic journey seaward now will they start –

Each child the nursery must eventually depart.


	2. Crafting Our Doom

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its denizens are Tolkien's, not mine.  
  
  
  
(This collection of seven related sonnets (in a very loose meter) is based on episodes in the Silmarillion.)  
  
  
  
Crafting Our Doom  
  
  
  
In crystal prisons you trapped treelight â€"  
  
Three stars on earth we once possessed.  
  
Brought forth your labors jewels bright,  
  
Puissant feat, which none shall best.  
  
Twin to your gems, your flesh does shield  
  
A fire which burns with passions hot,  
  
A stubborn soul which will not yield,  
  
A heart which knows its limits not.  
  
Now is the land engulfed by darkness,  
  
The Silmarils gone to uncertain fate,  
  
We your people lost and hapless â€"  
  
Tools of vengeance and pawns of hate.  
  
Beautiful the light cast by your fierce flame â€"  
  
The destruction it wreaks shall have us curse your name. 


	3. Midnight in Dorthonion

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its denizens are Tolkien's, not mine.  
  
  
  
(This collection of seven related sonnets (in a very loose meter) is based on episodes in the Silmarillion.)  
  
  
  
Midnight in Dorthonion  
  
  
  
Starlight above and flames beneath,  
  
Once fertile plain now black and sear,  
  
Proud soldiers scattered in defeat –  
  
Destroyed by weapons, fire, and fear.  
  
In our pride, we Noldor planned  
  
To cage the Black Foe in his lair,  
  
With might of arms and valor stand  
  
Encircling dark fort with armies fair.  
  
But insignificant our force to he  
  
Who marred all Arda in his wrath,  
  
Fell demons he does now set free,  
  
And through his foes they burn their path.  
  
The siege now broken, but no victory yet cry –  
  
Defeated, Morgoth's will we continue to defy. 


	4. Fire Dance

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its denizens are Tolkien's, not mine.  
  
  
  
(This collection of seven related sonnets (in a very loose meter) is based on episodes in the Silmarillion.)  
  
  
  
Fire Dance  
  
  
  
I start in shock when I first spy  
  
Crouching, vulpine, beneath the trees  
  
Tense form obscured by verdant leaves â€"  
  
You devour me with your eyes.  
  
Your famished gaze reveals your kin:  
  
Mortal flesh, too soon to rot.  
  
Unlike my own, which withers not â€"  
  
Eternal form binds soul within.  
  
Despite the gulf between our fate,  
  
Awakened by your ardor dire  
  
An answering hunger, a kindling fire  
  
Possesses me; I flee too late.  
  
Consumed at last by love, I yield to your advance;  
  
Our souls, enmeshed eternally, in death shall ever dance. 


	5. After the Tears

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its denizens are Tolkien's, not mine.  
  
  
  
(This collection of related sonnets (in a very loose meter) is based on episodes in the Silmarillion.)  
  
  
  
After the Tears  
  
  
  
My flesh enchained on granite seat  
  
Doomed to watch, to Night a thrall,  
  
Still I reject your vile entreat  
  
To yield my heart to your dark call.  
  
Once I believed your strength we'd break  
  
Through force of arms and righteous rage,  
  
The Light prevail, by battle take  
  
Revenge, Constrainer soon to cage.  
  
But Vala are you, though bleak of heart –  
  
Your power overbears incarnates frail.  
  
Crushed by your might, victory falls apart,  
  
The conquest of Angband doomed to fail.  
  
Your lordship over me, though, will falter in the end –  
  
My defiant soul, through death, shall one day slip your hand. 


	6. Lucifer

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its denizens are Tolkien's, not mine.  
  
  
  
(This collection of seven related sonnets (in a very loose meter) is based on episodes in the Silmarillion.)  
  
  
  
Lucifer  
  
  
  
In desperation, you dare to brave  
  
A pitiless storm, the ocean's might,  
  
To plead our cause, your kin to save,  
  
Upon your brow bound gem of light.  
  
Both mortal and immortal blood  
  
You carry now inside your veins –  
  
And although your heart is good,  
  
You're tainted with both kindred's sins.  
  
Radiant in darkness you venture forth  
  
To violate a deadly ban  
  
Out of love, risk angelic wrath  
  
To beg for aid to Elf and Man.  
  
Your doom now comes on the eternal shore –  
  
Rise up unstained, the Morning Star! 


	7. The New World

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and its denizens are Tolkien's, not mine.  
  
  
  
(This collection of seven related sonnets (in a very loose meter) is based on episodes in the Silmarillion.)  
  
  
  
The New World  
  
  
  
In fruitless journeys I now find  
  
The world of death encircled round.  
  
New lands there are, but old in kind –  
  
The Western route no longer found.  
  
The Isle of Kings, where once I stood  
  
Halfway 'tween Paradise and earth –  
  
Reward for faith and bought in blood,  
  
For mortal kind a second birth –  
  
In pride rebelled, a ban did break,  
  
The Eldar's deathless fate to claim.  
  
In wrath cast down, yet from the wreck  
  
A handful spared begin again.  
  
I watch Elven ships slip from the quays  
  
Straight Path to sail, return to Elder Days. 


End file.
